


Fall

by trinitysaleen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Milkshakes, Summer, written at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinitysaleen/pseuds/trinitysaleen
Summary: Even if the sky fell at this very moment, Joshua wouldn’t mind because he was right beside Vernon. His gold at the end of the rainbow.





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> i remembered that i should write some jisol, was listening to Chloe x Halle and this happened. 
> 
> enjoy !
> 
> loosely based off of Fall by Chloe x Halle
> 
> not edited

It was a chill morning, the only sound being raindrops from the edge of Joshuas house and onto the concrete. It was soothing really. The sound of rain mixing in with the whips of cars and the rustle of trees. The best time of the summer, in Joshuas honest opinion. 

He brought the strawberry ice cream to his lips, taking a lick from the cone and bringing it back down when enough substance had gathered onto his tongue. Some would say it was way too early to be eating such a sugary dessert. But Joshua had a waffle already. Which was dressed with nutella, strawberries and powdered sugar as well as whipped cream. But still, it was a waffle. 

Now he sat in his backyard, Beats Pill softly playing some random aesthetic 24 hour playlist that he found on YouTube. It gave him a nice, warm morning feeling that was in the slightest angsty. So he settled with it and began his slow and unproductive morning. 

Joshua wasn’t exactly sure how long he was out there. But it was long enough for him to finish his ice cream cone, start reading and get ¼ through a fanfiction, and send out his streaks as well as watch all of his friends stories. (That last one was a rare occurrence and Joshua was actually proud of himself.)

By the time he went back in and looked at his stove, it was already 3:46 and last time he checked, it had been around 10. Time flies when you’re relaxing. 

He really didn’t have any plans for the day, other than possibly finish the book he was reading earlier. His mom had work today, friends all busy with other things. So that left Joshua by himself at home. 

He ordered a pizza, settled on the couch and turned on ‘Hello My Twenties!’. After about half an episode, the doorbell rang. 

Was Marcos really getting this good at their service? It’s only been 20 minutes since he ordered his pizza. No possible way could they already be here. 

Joshua paused the episode and walked towards the door, squinting through the peephole and smiling when he saw his familiar dirty blond friend on the other side. When Joshua focused, he saw that Vernons hair was lighter than before. Now a golden blond. It looked good. 

Joshua opened the door and smiled that sweet, eye crinkling, orb twinkling smile. Vernon pulled him into a hug, lingering for a little bit just to inhale Josh’s floral scent. When they parted, Joshua pulled Vernon into the house without any words necessary. 

They both collapsed onto the couch. 

“Hey,” Vernon greeted first, pecking Joshuas temple before turning back to the TV. “What’ve you been doing today?”

Joshua shrugged and exited the drama, turning to something he and Vernon both enjoyed. Vernon was never really one for dramas or reality shows. He prefered animes and Adult Swim shows. Which was fine with Joshua because he liked those things too. 

“I spent 5 hours outside eating ice cream and reading a fanfiction. Ordered a pizza, watch half an episode of Hello My Twenties. And that’s been my day. You?”

Vernon sighed like he was trying to remember the adventure of a day he’s had. “Well, I woke up. Did hygiene things and now here I am.” Joshua chuckled but softly clapped. In response, Vernon did a hairflip to his invisible long hair, look of pride set on his pretty features. 

“Do you want to do anything today?” Joshua clicked Rick and Morty and settled the PS4 remote onto the coffee table. 

“We could,” He responded. “If it involves milkshakes.” 

Vernon smiled. Joshua loved, and I mean absolutely loved, milkshakes. He didn’t care if they were from Sonic, In n Out, or just homemade. Because it was a milkshake and that was all that really mattered. 

“Of course. Let’s wait for that pizza to get here then we’ll go get milkshakes.” Vernon reached back for the blanket that always sat on the back of the couch, laying on the couch and gesturing for Joshua to join him. Once they were settled with the blanket over them, Joshua let himself slip back into that time flying relaxation state. 

His eyes lazily focused on the lives of the Smiths and their crazy grandad, occasionally squinting when he would smile at something. 

It went on like that for a solid 10 minutes then the doorbell was ringing. Joshua sighed, but stood and went to the doorbell. The pizza man gave him the box, had him sign his receipt and that was the end of that meeting. Nothing too special. 

“Yeah! Pizza!” Vernon yelled. Joshua threw his head back with laughter. His boyfriend really was a special soul. Joshua set the box on the table and grabbed two pieces, one for himself and one for Vernon. After distributing them, Joshua cuddled back up to Vernon and they continued watching the show, soon finishing the entire box. 

“Milkshakes?” Joshua nodded. 

He turned off the TV, grabbed his keys and followed Vernon outside the house. The two drove to Sonic, both getting large Oreo milkshakes and they drove back to Joshuas, instantly climbing to the roof. 

Joshuas mom always scolded them for the hangout spot. She thought it was too dangerous. Which it was. But they knew how to get down. Using a ladder was pretty darn easy anyway. 

They talked, and talked and talked. 

Joshua laid on Vernons chest, soft smile placed neatly onto his pink lips and only faltering when a subject caused a bit of thinking from himself.

He enjoyed times like this the most. Where they just sat on the roof, not aware of nor caring about the time. They heard many cars lock, unlock, stop and go. But they didn’t move from their spot. 

Kisses were shared. Like always. Some on the head, cheeks, nose. Lips. They were sweet and soft. Like Joshua Hong. The kisses reminded Joshua of pastel pink rooms, nice and comfy with a large white bed in the middle. Soft aesthetic music playing in the background. Teenage laughter from those in love. With not only others but themselves. Their life. This world that they always managed to make the best of. 

They cuddled and drank their milkshakes to the bottom, licking the whipped cream from the red straw.   
This was love, Joshua concluded. 

Summer days in slightly humid air. 

Cuddles on your roof with those you love. 

Too lazy to get off the roof and confront your mother who’d just gotten home from work. 

Milkshakes. Laughs. Giggles. Kisses. 

All of it. Love in one way or another. 

As Joshua looked at the sky, he figured out something. 

If this sky fell right here, right now and it crushed them or never rose again signifying the end. Joshua wouldn’t mind. 

He wouldn’t mind because he was laying with Vernon Chwe. His love. His gold at the end of the rainbow. The gold that didn’t have the money value, only the value of happiness and love. 

Shimmers that would always linger on him and never leave, no matter what. 

The one he would play hide and seek with the stars with, being caught behind the glowing objects. They would kiss, illuminated by a new friend that possibly couldn’t think but if it could, would say they looked madly in love. 

Because they were.


End file.
